day 12 - i'm intertwined with you
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Sakura tak pernah tahu, bahwa kehilangan ponsel akan membuat si pria pirang mencetuskan kalimat seperti itu. Kalimat yang begitu sederhana, namun berhasil membuat dadanya menghangat. [ untuk #Octoberabble2018 ]


_**disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine._

 _ **warning(s):**_ _no-plot/plotless, AU, typo(s), and other stuff(s)._

 _ **note:**_ ini bagian dari _challenge_ Octoberabble 2018, yang _prompt_ -nya diambil dari _prompt_ Inktober. ini juga sudah saya _post_ lebih dulu di blog, tapi di- _post_ di sini untuk menuh-menuhin akun yang lumutan saja :'3

 _prompt day_ _12_ _:_ _i'm intertwined with_ _you._

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **i'm intertwined with you**

 **.**

 **.**

"Vodka martini satu."

"Deidara?"

Sakura yang tengah terpaku pada riak-riak margarita di dalam gelas, tampak terkejut setelah mendengar suara yang begitu familiar, datang mendekatinya. Pria pirang itu memberi seulas senyum miring sebelum mengambil kursi di sebelahnya.

"Sampah duka lagi?"

Wanita itu tak menggubris. Ada satu hal lagi yang sangat menggerogoti rasa penasarannya.

"Kenapa ... kenapa kau datang?"

Ia sama sekali tak meminta Deidara untuk datang ke bar malam ini, dan pria itu muncul sendiri di tengah hujan begini. Ia sempat melihat Deidara menyampirkan mantel gelapnya di dekat pintu masuk, memperjelas situasi bahwa pria itu sempat basah kuyup.

"Kau membutuhkanku, 'kan?" Deidara mengukir satu senyum tak simetris favorit.

Sakura terdiam dengan sederet ujar dari si pria pirang.

Ia memang sangat membutuhkan kehadiran Deidara malam ini; dan ia ingin menangis.

"Ya—tidak, bukan, bukan begitu, Deidara," wanita itu terbata, "maksudku, kenapa kau _bisa_ datang padahal aku tak mengirim pesan apa pun? Kenapa ... kenapa kau ... _bisa_ tahu?"

Deidara menyesap vodka martini dengan nikmat. "Hmmm ... karena perasaanmu terhubung denganku, mungkin?"

Sakura diam, dengan wajah yang memerah, mata yang tampak bengkak; masih ingin menangis lagi.

"D-Dei ... daraaa ...!"

Kemudian tangisnya pecah; bulir-bulir bening meluncur banyak melalui kedua pipinya yang bak pualam.

Membuat Deidara menarik wanita itu ke dalam dekapannya dalam satu gerak refleks.

"Astaga, ternyata kedatanganku malam ini benar-benar sangat dibutuhkan, ya, hm." Ia menyeringai kecil di puncak kepala Sakura, sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung wanita itu dengan lembut meski ia sama sekali tak tahu masalah apa yang sedang dialami oleh si teman pembawa sampah dukanya.

Wanita itu hanya menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Ia tak peduli bila bartender atau tamu lain memandangi si sosok tukang minum vodka dua botol malah menangis hanya karena hal sepele. Dan dekap erat Deidara hanya membuat isak-isaknya semakin deras.

Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa berada di dalam pelukan pria pirang itu akan terasa nyaman sekali.

Sakura menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit bertahan pada posisi yang sama, sebelum akhirnya menarik diri. Ia mencoba duduk tegak, sembari mengucek kedua mata beningnya yang tampak memerah.

Kemudian manyun. "Deidara bodoh."

Pria itu butuh waktu dua detik sebelum sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Hah?"

Si wanita merah muda menenggak margarita dua teguk. "Bo-doh."

"Hei, setidaknya, ucapkanlah terima kasih padaku dengan cara yang benar, hm." Deidara menatap wanita itu dengan intens, namun jenaka masih berkelip di matanya. "Ayo, apa lagi sampah duka yang kaudapat? Kemarin ingin bunuh diri, sekarang menangis?"

"Ponselku ... hilang."

"Itu saja?"

Manik zamrud Sakura mendelik tajam. "ITU SAJA BAGAIMANA? PONSEL ADALAH JIWAKU YANG LAIN, TAHU!"

Deidara mengerutkan dahi. "Aku sudah membayangkan masalah-masalah besar yang akan menjadi sampah dukamu, dan ternyata kau hanya kehilangan ponsel."

"SUDAH KUBILANG PONSEL ITU BERHARGA!"

"Beli saja yang baru, hm."

Wanita itu meradang ketika ia dengar ujaran Deidara setelahnya. "AKU TAK AKAN MEMPERMASALAHKAN PONSEL ITU HILANG KE MANA KALAU SAJA TAK ADA FOTO-FOTOM—"

Dan Sakura membatu dalam sekejap. Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat, tersadar bahwa ia tak sengaja keceplosan satu hal yang sampai mati tak akan ia beritahu kepada siapa pun.

Deidara menyeringai. "Foto-foto ... ku?"

Si wanita berhidung kecil buang muka. "T-Tidak, tidak. Lupakan. Aku tak apa-apa. Aku akan beli ponsel baru besok. Pulang sana, Deidara."

Seringai pria itu semakin lebar. "Teman kita ini diam-diam nakal sekali, ya, hm." Deidara menarik wajah tirus wanita itu menghadapnya. "Satu-dua kali, aku sadar difoto olehmu. Tetapi sepertinya, kau punya ratusan lagi, eh?"

Manik bening Sakura berusaha untuk mengelak dari tatap lamat iris langit Deidara. "T-Tidak sama sekali. B-Bodoh."

Si pria pirang terkekeh. Ia menjauh dari wanita itu. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau masih bisa mengambil foto-fotoku sebanyak yang kau mau segera setelah kau dapat ponsel baru, hm. Jangan-jangan kauhapal nomorku juga?"

"TIDAK, YA. BODOH."

Deidara tergelak setelahnya. Ia mengambil pena dan secarik kertas, kemudian menorehkan lagi sederet angka.

"Untukmu, lagi, Sakura."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. "Bodoh." Tetapi jemari lentiknya tetap mengantongi kertas yang Deidara berikan.

Ia hapal setengah nomor ponsel pria pirang itu.

Sudut matanya masih memandangi Deidara yang sedang menyesap vodka martini dengan luapan hangat di dada. Di luar hujan turun begitu lebat dengan dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang, tetapi tidak dengan dirinya.

Sakura merasakan hangat yang belum pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

Bukan ia tak ingat dengan ucapan pria itu ketika baru tiba tadi.

 _"Karena perasaanmu terhubung denganku, mungkin?"_

Sakura masih tetap memikirkan satu kalimat yang terus-terusan terngiang itu. Ia memang tak bisa menghubungi Deidara karena ponselnya hilang dan benar-benar mengharapkan kedatangan pria itu. Ia tak tahu apakah Deidara mengatakan hal tersebut hanya karena sikap pongahnya seperti biasa, atau apa. Namun, setidaknya, ia tahu,

bahwa hatinya begitu bahagia mendengar satu kalimat tersebut meluncur dari bibir Deidara.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **another note:**_

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
fiksi ini saya tulis untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi ke depannya :'3

 _so … mind to review? :'3_

 _sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
